Children of Twilight
by Eternal Lies
Summary: Two new kids have come to Destiny Islands. Who are they? Why are they here? As days pass strange activity occurs...New Enemies, New Allies? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I just happen to own copies of the games I purchased at stores…I think I wanna' go play them now…

Enjoy my Kingdom Hearts Fanfic, Children of Twilight!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 ~The New Kids~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you here? There's two new students who just transferred in!" exclaimed the red-headed girl.

The girl next to her replied, "Yeah, I wonder what they're like…" As she finished her sentence the bell rang and the teacher walked in with two students behind him.

"Attention, we have some new students, this is Miroshi and Etheria." They gave a slight wave to the students. "Miroshi, Etheria, your seats are the ones in the back. They silently walked over to their designated seats.

Some of the students stared as they took their seats. They seemed nervous and unsettled through all of class. Then the second bell rang to let the students out of class. "Finally lunch! Hey, Kairi let's go!" yelled the brunette boy to the red-headed girl, Kairi. He was then shushed by the teacher. Kairi gave a quiet giggle and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Hmm, you know, Sora, maybe we should walk with the new kids, they might get lost." Kairi nudged the boy, Sora towards the direction of the new kids. They stared blankly at Sora and Kairi who started walking towards them. "Hello, I'm Kairi and this is Sora. We just wanted to know if we could walk you both to the cafeteria? We didn't know if you knew where to go." Kairi had a big grin on her face.

Then the new kid spoke, "Yeah, I think we do need some help." He helped the female new kid out of her seat, who smiled sensitively at him. "Well, should we get going?"

"Yes, we should." Sora took Kairi's hand and walked towards the cafeteria.

"So, how do you like the school? It's probably one of the cleanliest schools on Destiny Islands!" Sora looked towards the new students who were looking around the halls.

"Um, it DOES look clean, but this is our first day here so we don't know much about it" stated Etheria, still staring down the halls. Sora and Kairi led the new kids to big doors that said, "Cafeteria" on it.

"We're here!" shouted Kairi. They continued to lead the new kids towards a table with four kids already sitting there. "Okay, lemme' introduce everyone!" She pointed to a silver-haired boy, "This is Riku," she then pointed to a blonde kid with spiky hair, "This is Tidus," she continued and pointed to the girl who sat next to her last period, "Selphie, and…" and lastly she pointed to a orange haired boy, "This is Wakka. Guys, let's welcome Miroshi and Etheria into the group!" They all said hi and waved to the new kids.

"So, these are the new kids everyone's been talking about." said Riku. Kairi nodded her head. Miroshi and Etheria took their seats next to Sora and Kairi. "So, where did you used to live?" he asked.

"Ummm, we live on a small island east from here. We didn't like it there so we built a raft and searched for somewhere…anywhere. And, we ended up here!" Etheria happily told the table of students.

"So, Kairi, are we going to the place again?" Selphie asked Kairi, going off-topic.

Kairi wondered and said, "Know what, that sounds like a great idea! We can show Miroshi and Etheria it. We'll all have fun!" she seemed glad that Selphie had reminded her about the island.

As the students talked and got to know the new kids better the bell rang. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were in Miroshi and Etheria's next class. They all got to know each other more but this was period of the day and their teacher was a little crabby.

"Sora! Must I always remind to keep your trap shut! This is my class and I will not have you interrupt it!" scolded the furious teacher.

"Sorry, Mr. Stanley…" _Must he always yell at me! Kairi was the one blabbering her mouth off! _Sora thought to himself as Mr. Stanley ranted about how disrespectful Sora is.

As the final bell rang, all the students left the classroom, besides Sora who was being scolded for his "disrespect". "Are you waiting for Sora?" Etheria asked as she and Miroshi left the classroom.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah…this happens often. I wait here for him. Sora always seems to be the one who receives the punishments even though there are more talkative students in the class." Kairi giggled, she knew that she talked more than him.

"Mind if we wait with you?" asked Miroshi smiling.

"Yeah, go ahead. He shouldn't be much longer, Mr. Stanley only takes a few minutes to yell at Sora. I think he rehearses his "rant" every time before he sleeps." She rolled her eyes as she saw Sora apologize to Mr. Stanley and start to walk towards her.

"I swear that teacher treats girls differently than boys. Have you noticed how he stands above the girls while helping him? I think he just stares down their shirts!" Sora stormed towards his locker and entered his combination into the lock.

"I'm guessing you received detention?" Riku asked Sora while walking towards the group.

"Yeah, on Monday…" Sora continued to grab all his books and shoved them into his book bag. Kairi closed his locker for him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I heard it's gonna' rain today and I really don't feel like getting wet." She pulled him along down the halls as Miroshi, Etheria, and Riku followed them…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is my first fanfic I've ever made. I plan for a bigger storyline and lots of action in the story ^-^. I'm sorry if the first chapter bored you but I promise that it'll get very interesting, I've got everything planned out for the next few chapters…I just have to write them. So, stayed tune for Chapter 2!


End file.
